The primary goal of the MNORC Pilot and Feasibility Grants Program (P/F) is to promote research on the biological and behavioral determinants of obesity, and to develop interventions to reduce obesity and its disease sequelae using basic, clinical, or population approaches. To achieve this goal, we provide opportunities for both new and established University of Michigan investigators to generate sufficient preliminary information for a successful application for major research funding from NIH or other national granting agencies. The ~$100 K/year for the MNORC P/F grants problem is largely funded from cost-sharing provided by several Schools within the University of Michigan, and is currently in the midst of its fifth cycle of funding. Two to three standard grants have been given out each year, and despite the program still being in its infancy, this investment has resulted in a considerable return of published papers, funded NIH grants, and collaborations with other MNORC members. The MNORC has also initiated a series of novel and popular ?Small Grants? of $5,000-$10,000, with equal contributions from MNORC and the Michigan Institute for Clinical and Health Research (MICHR) for access to Core services. In addition to the traditional and small grant currently provided, the P/F program will expand over the next cycle to include shared grants funded with MICHR for study of humans or involving human samples, with the Michigan Diabetes Research Center for common research interests using metabolomic, proteomic or transcriptomic approaches and with the Digestive Diseases Research Center to study the relationships between the microbiome and nutrition and obesity. Finally, the MNORC will provide up to $15,000 for investigators to access the new Epigenomics Core, which is co-supported by the U-M Medical School and MNORC.